Sir Miles Axlerod
thumb|300px|right '''Sir Miles Axlerod '''is the true antagonist in ''Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "Axlerod is a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electric vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future—ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car behind the World Grand Prix, a three-country race he created that attracts the world’s top athletes—but it’s really an excuse to show off his new wonder-fuel, Allinol." Though at first Professor Zundapp appears to be the main villain, it is revealed near the end of the film by Mater that Axlerod is actually the villain. His supposed "alternative fuel" was actually gasoline engineered to expand if hit with an electro-magnetic pulse, and was part of a plot to turn the world against alternative energy and have them rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the lemons and himself due to the fact they owned the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. Eventually, Axlerod arranges for Zündapp and the lemon cars to implant a bomb on Mater's air filter as a backup plan to kill McQueen. Mater later discovers that the story about the conspiracy after helping McMissile and Shiftwell arrest Zündapp and the lemon cars, and confronts Axlerod for it, and his suspicions are confirmed when he forces Axlerod into deactivating the bomb with a voice command in order to prevent from killing himself. To proceed further, Mater opens Axlerod's hood, revealing the same engine (a Rover V8) of the unseen mastermind depicted in the photo, which Finn and Holley got hold from their American counterpart earlier, proving to be a perfect match. It is not told what happened to Axlerod after being exposed of his criminal plot, but it can be implied in the end of the movie, that he gets arrested on the charges of conspiracy to crime, murder, and embezzlement. Quotes *''Miles Axlerod: He's a little excited, isn't he? *Lightning McQueen: Mater! You got to get ahold of yourself! *Mater'': Wait... I never leak oil. Never. Gallery Milesaxlerodposing.jpg|The new improved Miles Axelrod after he returned from his discovery of allinol. mille.png|Miles with Mater imagesCA7ZNIOI.jpg|Miles Axelrod at the world grand prix party in tokyo. imagesCA14SU5G.jpg|Miles, Mater and Lightning at the tokyo party. imagesCAYU93GS.jpg|Miles with lightning at the world grand prix party (being interviewed) Trivia *His design resembles an extremely modified version of a Range Rover L322. *His license plate is ALT NRG, an abbreviation of "alternative energy". *Miles' tire's texture repeats a leaf-shaped motif. *If you look closely at his front wheels you can see the words 'REGEN R8' meaning 'Regenerate' *Miles uses a lot of parts made by "British Wheeland" to keep himself going. "British Wheeland" is a parody on British Leyland which produced both Range Rovers and the notoriously unstable V-8 engine that powered them. Even the logo was a parody of British Leyland's using a big bold printed W instead of the big bold printed L. Mater states truthfully that B.L. made parts won't fit on other cars because of them not using standardised bolts. Axlerod, Miles Axlerod, Miles